


Just a fool

by Matzi



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matzi/pseuds/Matzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song fic, inspired by Christina Aguilera's just a fool. Holly left Toronto half a year ago and finds herself in a bar in San Francisco drinking away her heartache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a fool

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> a few days before I updated the things she said I had a motorcycle accident and spent a few days in the hospital and at home. Well I used this time to write some stuff :) and after I decided I can't torture my beta with more than 2 chapter of tss, I wrote some other stuff. This is one of the other stories, it's not beta-ed. It's a songfic, the first one for me :)
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

Holly was sitting in one of her newly found bars. She ordered herself a whiskey coke and three shots of tequila.

It's been six months since she left Toronto, since she left her. Six long and aching months without Gail. She still suffers without her blond, snarky cop. She definitely isn't over her and thought she'll probably never be.

Even though they weren't together for long, it was an intense relationship and Gail sneaked her way in Holly's heart without preamble.

Holly downed her third shot and ordered herself a shot of whiskey. The whiskey always reminded her of Gail. She let her tongue slide over her lips trying to recall the taste of Gail's lips.

As she wanted to bring the shot up to her lips the melody of a familiar song started playing in the background and the owner announced that someone wanted to sing for the crowd. Holly contemplated whether to go or to torture herself by listening to the song. She motioned for the bartender to refill her glasses as she tried her best not to look over to the stage.

_Another shot of whiskey please bartender_

_Keep it coming 'til I don't remember at all_

_How bad it hurts when you're gone_

"How fitting" she snorted to herself.

Holly didn't want to be disappointed when looking over to the stage only to realize that the voice she imagined in her head wasn't the voice which was singing. Therefore she didn't want to be disappointed by seeing another woman singing the song which fitted her and Gail so much.

The last time Holly heard this song, Gail was singing along with the radio on their way home from a date. Every tone still branded in Holly's mind, her imagination must be strong enough to make this seem real. To make this seem to be Gail's voice.

_Turn the music up a little bit louder_

_Just gotta get past the midnight hour_

_Maybe tomorrow it won't be this hard_

"Tomorrow would be even harder" Holly thought to herself. Since the day she left Toronto she told herself it would be better tomorrow. It didn't get better, it got worse. Her heart hurt more with every passing day. It shouldn't hurt though. This was the opportunity of a lifetime. It was Holly's dream job after all.

She tried her hardest to hold back the tears as she remembered all her happy moments with Gail.

_Who am I kidding?_

_I know what I'm missing_

"YOU" Holly whispered in her glass together with the singer of the song, before she downed it and motioned for more.

_Oh, I had my heart set on you_

_But nothing else hurts like you do_

_Who knew that love was so cruel_

_And I waited and waited so long_

_For someone who'll never come home_

_It's my fault to think you'll be true_

_I'm just a fool_

Holly really was a fool when she thought leaving Gail would be bearable. Deep down she knew that the other woman owns her heart and it would be pure torture without her.

_I say that I don't care and walk away, whatever_

_And I tell myself we were bad together_

_But that's just me trying to move on without you_

The tears were now falling down her face. Gail said those words once they found their way back together as an explanation why she acted the way she did in and after the Penny the other night. Holly wasn't ready to tell her about the job offer after Gail's explanation. She was utterly happy to just be with her. The whiskey finally affected her making her feel warm in her stomach, while the singer continued.

_But who am I kidding?_

_I know what I'm missing_

_I, I had my heart set on you_

_But nothing else hurts like you do_

_Who knew that love was so cruel_

_And I waited and waited so long_

_For someone who'll never come home_

_It's my fault to think you'll be true_

_I'm just a fool_

"Why have you never asked me to stay?" Holly whispered wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

_For holding onto something that's_

_Never ever gonna come back_

_I can't accept that it's lost_

Eventually Holly had the courage to look up. Her eyes wandered through the crowd over to the stage where a beautiful blond was looking straight at her. "This can't be real" Holly thought as she saw these mesmerizing blue eyes meeting her brown ones. Gail was there, standing in front of this crowd albeit her fear of public speeches, singing their song for her. Holly got up and walked over to the stage.

_I should've let it go_

_Held my tongue_

_Kept my big mouth shut_

_'Cause now everything is just wrong, wrong, wrong_

Holly reached the stage and saw tears glistening in Gail's blue eyes. Gail held out a hand and Holly took it thankfully. She stepped onto the stage and pulled Gail near.

_I'm just a fool_

_A fool for you_

_I'm just a fool_

Gail sang as the held eye contact. Before Gail could continue Holly captured her lips with her own and swung her arms around the smaller woman. Gail mirrored her actions pulled away before leaning in again. After a few soft kisses Gail pulled away completely.

"I love you, nerd" Gail whispered in the small space between them. Thanks to the mic the whole bar heard Gail's confession and erupted in cheering, clapping and wolf whistling.


End file.
